Secrets hidden within rhymes
by LollipopsAnDchoclatefactories
Summary: This can be seen as different poems, though I see it as song lyrics which can be sang. Please read and hopefully you'll like what I've written. Constructive criticism is welcomed. R


Anonymous

You say that you love me

But is it enough

I'm safe but am I really

Safe from your heart

There's no way describing it

Hypnotic while I be sick

From your love there ain't no way

Got me feelings I can't explain

Might. Just be the price

Of stealing your game

You keep me in the dark

Like your dirty little secret

If your so ashamed

Then why do you still choose to keep me

I know that your lost

So you better watch out

'Cause I'm about to rawr

With you I'm caged now

But no longer will it be that way

Starting from this day today

I won't stand here and let myself be defined

On my worth, based on my greatest lie

Your gonna need me in your time of need

That's when you'll be crawling back to me

But this time I won't be that gracious

You got me working up a storm

With all that you do

You'll be lashed out before morn

So's here where I stand

Watching all of you drift away but I know

Your only wood

Won't understand what I say

So I'll stay quite

Keep my mouth shut till

We both stand long enough

For our pride to not sink in

I might just go insane

Light to darkness

Shot in the cool night

Straight through my membrane. Without any sight

I'm loosing all of my blood-flow, all of my control

Run away from the world

All the lies

The disguise

Unfortunately this is my life

This is why I feel all alone

In a war with myself and the world

But I'm all out of rooks, no more knights to protect my king

Who's my only last piece of sanity

Nobody else owns my heart

Besides you

'Cause you marked it with your love

And all the little things that you do

And I can't help myself any longer

'Cause I have fallen

So, so deep

I think I'm drown'in

Swimming in nothing but you

You made me build a wall

Then you question why I'm distant

Try'na destroy it now

But I promise you it ain't that easy

I'll shoot you down

Tear you apart

Leave you in shreds

Until your begging

On behalf

The emotions that you inflicted

Can we run away from the world

Dance until everything's a blur

'Cause I wanna do that yeah 'cause I wanna do that

In the mean time all that I'll do

Is forget. All my traitors, all of my haters, all that that didn't want me, to succeed

I'll solve all of my problems later

To fall or dance the night away

I'll do the latter

I only want to dance

To sing

Be stupid, even cause a few little flings

But I am displeased

Somebody please help me

Put me out of my misery

I wanna fall in love

Just can't seem to get the concept of

So please tell me quick if you don't understand

If your coward, you better walk out my life

'Cause I don't have the time to wait for you

I know I'm impatient

And a little independent, with a side effect of demented

But I mean well

My feelings are getting the best of me

I freak out, with every vestige

of our relationship

Oh it's getting me sick

Now we live it up

Until the weekend stops

Now I may not know anymore than this

But I can promise you, I'm one hard girl to miss

Now I ain't got anymore witnesses,

'Cause I committed

The biggest - crime

I stole your heart than broke it into pieces

But bae I'll tell you a thousand times I didn't mean it

I was riding in another's lust

And I know this is no excuse but I

forgot how to spell us

Now a life with regret, is just no fun

'Cause I don't want to stand here

Thinking of all the things I should of done

This is the life that I made

The life in which I'll pay

But I know better now then I use to before

I'm stronger than you thought i'de ever be

The kind of strength that only comes from the core

I'm just a broken heart

In a lonely soul

So unpredictable

So vulnerable

I know I shouldn't lie

But it's the only way

Still keeping me sane

This logics misunderstood

My voice, my emotions, loose

Can't help but think like this

Who you suppose to call

When you find yourself in a ditch

When you can't distinct

The bad from the good

I'm already so alone

Get your bottles

'Cause we gon smash them on the floor

Being the better man is overrated

You wanna look good at being bad

Well i'de rather be faded

And that's why I'll fall

Not 'cause of your comments

But because I didn't believe at all

Don't tell me you want out of this

Your sorry, didn't mean it - cut the bullshit

I'm ti-tired of your excuses


End file.
